Big Brother Red Lion!
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: drama based! what if Yankumi's little sister came to visit and met Shin and the 3D guys.. well she's just like her stupid,clueless, ridiculous..but.. she may not be as dense as her... ShinKumi with OC!
1. Stupid girl and the Red Lion

**[[A/N: Hi! I'm here again with a two chapter story!XD currently making up ideas on what my next fic would be..! so consider this one as a break from Gokusen:3D Reunited! please review and I hope you'll enjoy the story..**

**PS: Drama based..! ((episode 8 [alike!] to be exact.. but just putting up something to make a change! like it's suppose to be Kawashima's son, Yuta coming for a visit but due to my wild imagination I'll make it as Yankumi's little sister coming to mess everything))..**

**PS AGAIN: I changed the schedule of class.. instead of english class following the homeroom I make it as Yankumi's math class.. just informing! :)**

**Disclaimer: Gokusen & it's characters aside from Misaki (which cames from my imagination) belong to their respective owner! =)) ]]**

It's another boring day for Shin.(except for homeroom and math time of course when, Yankumi keeps doing something that makes three hours of studying..fun?)

He decided to cut English class and went out of school rather than to be with his classmates who looked like a woman-obsessed aliens every time Fujiyama is around.. and he sleeping in the rooftop is a terrible option.. for he knows clearly that even before he could sleep there the next thing he would know is that he was being dragged back to their room by his dorky teacher..

Oh well that's to be expected...

When he decided where to sleep already, he walk to the place where he always spent his day away from the noisy city, noisy friends and most of all away from his noisy teacher..

"Not a good time to think about something.. or rather someone so stressing.." he mumbled as he lays to the grass on the riverside and listen to the relaxing sound of flowing waters..

He was enjoying the moment, he was about to fall asleep after thinking about so many things in the world when suddenly..

"Kyaaa~~!" a girlish scream interrupt his sleeping.. he groaned, mentally reminding himself not to kill whoever disrupted his sleeping duties,,

when he opened his eyes.. he saw a girl with long black but a brownish hair sitting beside him.. she looks like maybe she was about on her fifteens' coz she do have a latest fashion sense..

she was wearing a fitted shorts, black in style splice denim collar polo blouse.. she looks very dirty as if she ridiculously slipped beside him.. when he realized how ridiculous she looked like..wait maybe she did slip...

when he looked at the girl.. she was pouting and protesting to herself how could she probably slip on the hillside now she was all dirty and it looked to her that she probably twisted her ankle coz it hurts..

_stupid_.. Shin thought as he watch the girl who doesn't seem to notice him at all.. _and clueless.._ _She'll probably make a good tandem with Yankumi.. coz they're both stupid and they're both clueless.._ he thought.. then gave away a smirk which caught the attention of the girl..

She looked at him briefly..

"Who are you?" she asked..

Shin rolled his eyes before he answered in his ever bored tone.. "I happened to be the person you disturbed when you ridiculously slipped beside the "almost"-sleeping me.."

The girl looked at him with teary eyed.. "Sorry for disturbing you mister.." she sobs..

'afternoon sleep ruined..' he thought..

Shin once again rolled his eyes as he stands up and looked at the little girl.. "Oh come on don't cry what are you six?"

It's unlikely for him to talk to a stranger..not to mention a stupid,clueless and ridiculous stranger who almost resemble as his beloved teacher.. not just in having such characteristics such as being stupid but also with her face almost the same as hers when her hair is down..except for the fashion sense of course..

'I'll probably die later.. maybe Yankumi is cursing me now..or is that I'm missing her suddenly..that's why I'm having ideas of her face printed on a strangers face.. tsk! what's happening to me?' he asked himself..

As the little girl sobs once again his thoughts were interrupted.. he close his eyes.. thinking how stupid it would be to help some stranger.. he sighed in defeat as the girl sob once again.. she's like Natsumi..

"What are you crying for?" he asked without looking at the girl..

She sobs once again.. "I'm lost" she responded..

Shin shook his head 'Oh what now? She's lost and it looks to me she can't walk coz of the twisted ankles.. what should I do now? leave her? no that's not a good idea.. she looks like she's not from Shirokin either..' he thought,.

Before Shin could decide whether to leave or help the stupid girl.. she hold in to his uniform and looked at his with teary and puppy dog-eyes..

"Would you please help me?" she asked..

Shoot! and that's when the calvary begins.. he was walking on the shopping district piggy-backing the none-other than the stupid kid on his back.. Shin couldn't believe what he just did.. Well he did skip classes just to rest and have a good time alone.. but good time is over just as soon as it begins..

The so-called "stupid girl" asked him to accompany her to the shopping district to have a change of clothes coz according to her meeting with her family and her beloved sister looking like that would be ridiculous..

Shin shook his head.. thinking about the current events..while waiting for the stupid kid changes her clothes..

When she comes out of the dressing room.. she was wearing a shorts again with pink long-sleeved polo-blouse with leopard skin details, with brown thick belt and with pair of brown-color wedge.. but a flat one..

Shin assisted her in walking but not carrying her anymore since she can walk a little better than before..

The girl smiled at him.. but he just rolled his eyes away..

After buying her and ice cream they both proceeded in walking around..she said her family lived around the Kamiyama district..Shin decided to walk her home as he planned to drop by Yankumi's house near the place..

he walked faster than her.. she was trying too keep up but failed..

"Onii-chan can you walk a little slower?" she begged..

Shin pause for awhile, looked back at her and raised a brow.. "What was that? did I just hear you call me onii-chan?" he asked then the girl nodded in agreement..

"You're older than me right? so I guess it's okay to call onii-chan" she replied then she gave away a smile..

Shin proceeded in walking.. 'If I know this would happen I would have endure listening to Yankumi's stupid voice or sleeping in the room with my woman-obsessed classmates' he shook his head and walk a little slower letting her to catch up with him..

As soon as she did.. she beamed at him before introducing herself..

"Misaki.." she said.. he looked at her before he rolled his eyes once again..

"My name is Misaki.. nice meeting you onii-chan" she said..as she beamed at him once again..

"Shin.. Sawada Shin" he answered back.. the girl smiled in knowing the good Samaritan's name..

"I can see you're a student from Shirokin Academy.." she replied..as she looked at his uniform

Shin looked at her suspiciously if she really was a stranger lost in their town.,

She noticed his looks and giggled.. "My sister is a teacher from your school.." Shin looked at her..

"Your sister..?" he asked.. if he really heard her right.. well there's only two female teacher in his school.. it's either Fujiyma or...just then the girl stopped in front of a familiar house..

"Ah! this should be it!" she shouted while pointing to the gate of the Oedo house..

Shin looked with disbelief.. 'Oh crap' he thought..

The girl knocked on the door like there's no tomorrow.. when somebody opened it.. Shin saw Minoru and Wakamatsu beaming happily at the girl..

"Misa-sama" they said.. "Okaerinasai"

Misaki smiled back at them.. Then looked at Shin.. she tried to introduce her life-savior but was interrupted as Minoru and Wakamatsu called him as if he was a respected member of the family..

"Young Master Shin!, welcome home.. Ojou is inside.." Minoru spoke..Misaki was shocked at the thought 'Young Master?' she asked..

Shin bowed in acknowledgment to their warm greetings, although he was sure he's gonna get his head separated on his body once Yankumi saw him.. Well maybe she already knew that he skipped classes the whole afternoon again and again..

When both of them entered they were greeted by the ever-hyper member of the family.. apparently this stupid girl was Yankumi's sister who was taken by her grandmother when their parents died..

Speaking of the devil.. Yankumi dashed out of her room upon hearing about her beloved sister's arrival.. she went and hugged her tight as she beamed happily at her..

Shin while sitting together with Kuroda-san and the rest of the family on the other side on the table [he's in the middle] as if he's one of them..was smiling at the view he was watching..

After too much talk about the stupid kid coming back to visit them.. She talked about how Shin went and help her.. that's when Yankumi realized he's with them all along.. watching her..

"SAWADA!" she yelled which makes the guys moved away from Shin and her little sister to gaped at the two..

she moved beside him.. "Why did you cut English class and your other class again? is Fujiyama sensei's pretty long white legs not motivating you..?" she yelled angrily.. while the other guys around except for her grandfather backing away with fear.. Shin gave her teasing looks..

"Nope.. not even a little.." he replied with a smirk..

her grandfather laughed at her "Oh let him Kumiko after all our red lion doesn't seem like he need some lecture..he's a genius after all.." he looked at the young man.. before he continued "and beside who would help our little Misa-chan if ever he's not there..."

Yankumi glared at her Grand father "Ojii-chan why are you backing him up!" she yelled.. then the old man chuckled.. as he taps the younger Ojou's shoulder and told her that it's better to move away from the two couples.. which makes Yankumi blushed..

"Ojii-chan.. don't tell such thing to Misa!" she protested..

"aren't you even going to deny first that the two of you aren't couples?" her grandpa teased her before he left followed by the rest of the guys..

Yankumi was flushing at the thought Shin being a boyfriend is not bad at all. After the thought sink in she silently curse her mind for thinking such things.. "We-were not couples!" she shouted..

Shin smirked.. "Oi.. don't shout" Shin exclaimed in a calm manner.. Yankumi glared at him before she sit beside him and pouted like a kid in defeat..

Shin grinned as he poked her cheeks which she continuously brushed off until her temper hit it's limit and try to give SHin a whack on his head which he avoided easily.. then moved away from her which causes her to run around and chase him like an idiot..

As the two fight again like a married couple.. Misaki was wondering who the hell was this Shin? he was able to manipulate and control her sister in such a calm voice.. she had seen no one did it on her entire life except for her grandpa, he was like he belonged in the family & what's more confusing is that why is he being called the young master by the members of their family...? was he somehow..?

As she watch the two settle on the garden while Yankumi was scolding him and Shin was not paying attention to her speeches..instead he was just facing the other directions.. realization hit Misaki's head.. HARD!

Her eyes grew wide in amusement.. and she can't help but gave away a huge smile..

"Finally.. a big brother.." she muttered.. as her mind continuously processing her thought on what's the right name to call the guy who appears to have a relationship with her sister..she once again grinned with the idea of her constructing a right name for her life savior..

"Big Brother..Red Lion.."

**[[please review]]**

**[pt 2: The stupid girl and the aliens]**


	2. Stupid Girl and the Aliens

Weeks have passed since Misaki came, she, Yankumi and Shin somehow bonded..

every time they are going to hang out together she was always tagging with the two...

It's Friday..6:00 in the morning when Shin's phone rang.. he was still sleepy.. he picked up his phone.. he was ready to throw it outside when he saw the caller Id..

"Yankumi?" he asked.. he was half amuse, excited and irritated at the same time..

he clears his throat before he answered the phone..

"SAWADA!" she yelled causing Shin to move the cellphone away from his ears.. Shin grinned..

"What the hell" he said attempting not to voice happily thinking that the first thing he heard early in the morning was her voice..

"Sawada.." she said while sniffing causing him to panic a little.,.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked in a clam voice..

"Shin.. help me.." she said.. his heart almost jumped hearing her calling his name..

"What's wrong..? oi.." he said with a little bit of panic in his voice..

"I'm in trouble Shin.. I need you,," she said.. while she continue sniffing..

"I'll be right there.." he replied.. as he finished preparing for school.. he dashed into her house..

"Oi Yankumi what's wrong?" he said..

Yankumi's eyes grew wide as she saw him then leaped out and glomps at him..

"Good thing you came" she said while squealing while hugging him.. His face flushed at the moment..

"what's wrong?" he asked.. Yankumi was still clinging into him..

"Shin help.." she exclaimed.. Shin wasn't so sure why Yankumi started calling him by his first name but he was sure it feels good to hear..

"What's wrong?" he asked once again..

"You know Shin, my family have to go on a family meeting together with the other heads of some Yakuza families around Japan." she explained..

"So?" he asked in a low tone..

"Uhmm I-I" she mumbled..

he looked at her in the eyes..

"Shin I need you to take care of Misaki.." she explained.. Shin shook his head..

"Please? I'm going to bring her to school.. so that she won't be left alone at our house.. but I can't teach with her around..I need at least one person who could look out for her.. coz you know.." she mumbled the last sentence,,

"My classmates and everyone in the school are like perverted aliens right?" he added..

Yankumi nodded.. before she looked at him with teary eyes and puppy dog look..

Shin regretted the time he looked right into her very eyes.. He sighed in defeat..

"OKay.. just don't disturb me when I'm sleeping.. 'kay?" he motioned to the little girl..

Misaki smiled at her big brother.. he was indeed a perfect candidate to be a brother in law..

Yankumi hugs him again happily.. grateful to him that he was welcome to help anytime and anywhere..

After the three of them left for school.. Yankumi was consulting Shin on how to convince the vice-principal to let Misaki stay with her..just for today..

She was in the middle of the two.. mentally grinning at herself at the thought how her big sister and her big brother red lion looked like a married couple with her as their daughter..

When the three of them came to school.. time to bring their plan into action.. Shin left and make his way on the 3D's classroom while Misaki and Yankumi walked to the faculty room to convince the vice principal to agree with Misaki being with Yankumi but just for today..

Good thing Misa-chan was such a pretty girl for the vice principal can't refuse with her begging puppy dog eyes..

When they are about to enter the room Kawashima-sensei asked Yankumi if she could talk with her for awhile..

Misaki while staring at the 3D room wandering what's inside.. she was sure she can hear lots of voices.. male voices.. when the idea of Shin being in class 3D she grinned happily.. she looked at her sister talking with the school nurse..

She was excited to meet her class so she went and open the door.. the 3D gang all stand up and gazed at the pretty girl looking at them with amusement in her eyes..

The perverted aliens gained too much energy that all of them argued with each other by just looking on who would be the one to introduce themselves to her.. when suddenly..

"Is Sawada Shin here?" she asked..

The 3D guys looked at Shin who immediately raised his head from sleeping after hearing a familiar voice.. Shin rolled his eyes then went to her and taps her forehead..

"Convinced him?" he asked then the girl nodded and smile at him..

He smiled back.. the 3D gang gaped at them with their jaws hitting the ground.. they were sure she's not Shin's sister just like Natsumi.. so maybe...

"Shin you bastard.." Uchi said..

sHIN looked at them..

"You had a girlfriend all along and you're hiding her from us.." Noda said..

"And she's a pretty one!" Minami shouted..

Shin rolled his eyes.. Misaki understood the situation..

"My name is Yamaguchi Kumiko.. please take good care of me" she bowed as the other 3D guys looked at her in realization on what she just said..

"Yamaguchi..?" Uchi exclaimed..

Just then Yankumi barged inside the room..

"Misaki.. why didn't you wait for me..?" she asked..

"Ah~ onee-chan! I was excited to meet your class.. and besides.." she paused.. as she went to Shin and cling on him..

"Big brother red lion is also here" she said in an excited tone..

The 3D guy's jaws drop to the ground again..

"Onee-chan...?" half of the class said while the others said..

"Big brother red lion?" they looked and points to Shin who was smirking at them..

After awhile during their homeroom time..

Misaki was sitting right beside Shin.. the 3D guys were looking at her dreamily..

"Kawaii~" as they all said in an synchronized manner..

"Oi.. don't dare you guys.. do something ridiculous to her.. I'll kill of you.." Yankumi said..

"We won't" they said.. not looking at her but just looking at the pretty girl sitting at the back..

Yankumi sighed..

"By the way..." Kuma said.. wondering about something..

"Misa-chan.. why did you call Shin big brother..? and what's with the red lion..?" he asked..

causing the others to think as well..

"I'm sure she called her big brother cause he's older than her.. but what I don't get is the "red lion thingy" Minami asked...

Misaki looked at Shin then turned to Yankumi.. she immediately get the cue on Yankumi's eyes not to expose something about her family matter.. but unfortunately that doesn't involve Shin being her future brother-in-law..

"Cause he's my brother-in-law.. Shin onii-chan and Miko-onee-chan is going to be a husband and wife in the future so I guess it's okay to call him big brother.. don't you think" she asked in a calm and sweet almost dreamy voice..

The 3D guys looked to Shin terrified as he just rolled his eyes away from them concerned in not meeting their gaze.. not contented with Shin's reaction they turned to see Yankumi who's face was flushing from the sudden revelation.. She also looked away from them as fast as she could..

That left the 3D guys suspicious, curious and amused at the same time..

When Yankumi left Misaki with the guys.. they immediately gut her trust.. so she was always seen hanging out with them..

The morning was fine.. but not until the afternoon came..

Yankumi asked Shin to come with her for awhile that she had to go home and get something which she can't bring alone.. of course she would ask Shin.. who other people in their school knows about her identity..duh?

She asked Shizuka and Kikuno to look out for Misaki.. she can't afford to leave her with the guys she trust them for sure but knew so well how trouble maker they are..

When the two of them came back the whole 3D was on a fuss..

"Misa-chan is gone!" Kuma yelled on their faces..

The two looked at each other then reacted.. Yankumi was worried but so is Shin.. She might be a yakuza but she's not as skilled as her big sister who's a total war-freak..

When they asked what happened.. the whole group explained to them that Misaki was taken by a group of punks..they looked like a yakuza members..

Shin ordered them not to meddle with the business for he thought that they would probably face one hell of an opponent.

They refuse at first but one stare down with their ring leader made them back to their seats..

Yankumi knew that even though they might not do anything now with Shin around, they might still be looking for her later..

"Shin.. let them.. please.. right now I need their help.." she asked with a begging look on her face which Shin could definitely not refuse..

Shin sighed then he nodded., as he ordered the guys to separate ways and looked for her..

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse..

Misaki was tied with her hands on her bank.. she clearly knows that enemies of her family might've done this..

Shoot wrong timing.. although she manage to take down some of them.. still many were left to deal with..

One of the guys came to her.. he looks like a total punk.. not to mention he got a much perverted look than those of 3D..she thought,.

The guy held her chin up.. She was fighting but the guy was strong.. or it's just that she already consumed her strength...

When he was about to plant his lips over hers.. a sound of something caused him to moved away from her..

Just as then she saw Shin and Yankumi standing on the destroyed gate itself..

"Touch her and you're dead.." Shin said with a deadly tone.. the yakuza guys stepped back..

He was looking deadly serious.. Yankumi too was having a glare that everyone of them can translate as the look "I'll Kill all of you"..

"Miko-onee-chan..Big Brother Red Lion" Misaki said in relief..

As the guys put the pieces together..they realized that the heiress they were looking for was in front of them.. together with the ever-famous Red Lion whom everyone said that a guy who's also a perfect candidate in being the 4th Oedo boss..

The 3D gang were looking for Misaki's location.. when they figured out where she was brought.. they immediately run on warehouse #07

When they arrived they saw a bunch of scary looking guys piled up in a weird manner just like in the manga.. They were all beaten into pulp..

When their eyes searched for someone they saw Shin and Yankumi removing Misaki's ties..

"Wow did Yankumi kick their asses once again?" Uchi asked..

"No Shin did.." she responded quickly.. actually both of them were the ones who kicked their asses but she can't say that..of course.. SHin and Misaki knew it quite well..

The 3D gang sighed in relief.. As they know that their little princess is safe..

Next day..

Misaki drop by the school before she went back home..

"Come visit us next time 'kay?" Shin asked..

She nodded... "thank you big brother.." she said smiling when she reached up to try to kiss Shin to express her gratitude..

Yankumi put her hands on her mouth and drag her down.. "Oh no you don't.." she said in attempt to protect her sister but the guys seemed to misinterpret her point..

"Woohh Yankumi is jealous" Kuma shouted as the rest of the guys started teasing her., Shin smirk.. as he gives her glances which can only be described as looks of affections and l-o-v-e.

"Miko-nee-chan..Big Brother red lion.." she faced the two.. "I have a favor to ask" she said.

"What is it?" SHin spoke for the both of them..

"Next time I came back.. I want to see both of you standing in the altar and exchanging vows" she said..

Yankumi tilts her head before she nodded cluelessly.. surprising Shin and the others.. Misaki giggled.. 'She was clueless as this kinds of things..' Misa-chan and Shin thought.. 'She probably have no idea what meant..' both ideas were running on their mind..

Shin smirked before he nodded.. "Sure.." he replied which makes the 3D's jaws dropped to the ground again and again and again..

When Misaki's car left.. Yankumi bid her goodbye to her beloved sister,,

"Come back anytime Misaki!" she shouted as she waved her hands and watch the car until it disappeared..

When the two of them were finally alone.. Shin was grinning which caught the attention of Yankumi..

"What are you grinning at?" she asked.. Shin looked at her..

"When should we stand in altar and exchange our vows?" he asked which makes Yankumi remembered that she just nodded on the idea Misaki gave before.. her eyes grew wide and her face turns red..

Shin grinned before he flicks her forehead,.

"Let's go home..stupid.." he said..

But his mind was continuously showing a parallel world where he and Yankumi were walking on the aisle together.. wearing the same ring.. and having the same surname =)) that was definitely a good world..

**[[ A/N: thanks for reading.. please review! =)]]**


End file.
